


In control

by Sano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: On the tennis courts, Yukimura was the master. At other times, he would let Sanada be his. Slight BDSM, PWP.





	In control

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yukimura/Sanada story! I don’t know much about them so please forgive me if they become a bit out of character.

“Ne, Sanada.” Just the sound of Yukimura’s voice raised the hairs on the nape of his neck. Rikkaidai’s Vice-Captain turned around to face his friend, and at times, nemesis.

The club room was empty. Practice ended a few hours ago, but he and Yukimura lagged behind because they had to consider the line-up for the next practice match with another school that was foolish enough to face them.

Night had already fallen, and moonlight streamed through the windows of the clubroom. The angle of the light cast an ethereal glow over the other boy’s skin.

And there was a lot of it, since Yukimura was standing gloriously naked in front of him.

Taking off his cap, Sanada threw it on top of his things behind him. He knew this game, and was all too eager to play it.

From the looks of things, Yukimura looked eager too. The dim clubroom couldn’t hide the faint flush on his cheeks. Sanada brought his hand up to caress the smooth skin, trailing it down the smaller boy’s chest, down his side, and stopped at the side of his buttocks.

Sanada brought his lips down to Yukimura’s, kissing him roughly as his hand kneaded a firm buttock. Parting his lips from the captain’s, he gave the firm mound of flesh and muscle a slap that echoed faintly in the empty clubroom.

Yukimura placed his hands on the taller boy’s chest as he mewled at the impact. He stuck his bottom out as he slightly bent over, asking for more.

Sanada gave the other cheek a loud smack, making Yukimura moan again, his voice slightly breathy from excitement.

“Seiichi.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Where’s your tie?”

“I will get it for you.” He grabbed his school tie from his pile of clothes on the bench and handed it to Sanada. He was biting his lower lip, eagerly waiting for the next order.

While everyone on the team knew how faithfully Sanada followed Yukimura’s orders, it was interesting how natural it was for their roles to switch behind closed doors.

Discovering that Yukimura had a BDSM kink endlessly delighted Sanada. The Dom/Sub nature of their sexual relationship was the perfect foil for their partnership. He always enjoyed the other boy’s complete trust in him, and used it to bring Yukimura to the edge, where pleasure and pain mixed into one heady concoction. They didn’t have a lot of opportunities to explore this aspect of their relationship more, what with school and tennis, so each free moment was savored.

Sanada wrapped the tie around Yukimura’s head, covering his eyes. He grabbed his own school tie and roped it around the other’s boy’s wrists. He wanted Yukimura to only focus on what he was making him feel.

Pulling the captain over to one of the benches, Sanada made him kneel on the floor, his forearms braced on the bench in front of him.

“Seiichi.”

“Yes, Emperor?”

Fingertips danced along Yukimura’s spine as Sanada spoke, “How many laps did you assign to the club members today?”

“20.”

“Are you sure?” Sanada asked as he grazed his fingers over Yukimura’s thighs, which shook slightly at his touch.

“A-ah… more than 20.”

“Hmm… how many?” Sanada’s deep voice, laced with power and confidence, made Yukimura feel hot. He knew what the taller boy was asking of him, and it wasn’t about the club.

Anticipation rose in his throat as Yukimura answered, “It was 40 laps, my Emperor.”

“Very good, Seiichi.” Sanada widened the distance between his knees on the floor, further exposing himself to the Vice-Captain’s gaze.

Sanada’s large palm caressed his bottom gently. “Count from 1, Seiichi.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

Sanada brought his hand up in the air, swung it down swiftly and connected with the other boy’s buttocks.

“One!”

Another smack. “Two!”

“Three! Four!” The slaps continued until 10, Yukimura barely containing his arousal as the pain and the cloth over his eyes heightened his awareness.

Sanada watched in fascination at the reddening skin underneath his hand, at 15 slaps he brought his hand underneath Yukimura, circling his shaft that was leaking pre-cum.

“Tsk, tsk.” He tutted, “Not so fast, Seiichi.” Kneeling on the floor beside Yukimura, he gripped the base of his cock to slow him down.

Yukimura’s moan of frustration went straight to his own dick that Sanada almost forgot what they were doing. All he wanted to do was drop his pants and ram into the inviting body in front of him.

Sanada released Yukimura’s cock and brought his lips to his ear. “Don’t cum yet, Seiichi. Receive your punishment and I’ll give you a big reward.” He licked a trail down the smaller boy’s neck, tasting the other boy’s sweat.

“Y-yes, Emperor.” Yukimura gasped out.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the dark clubroom, peppered by Yukimura’s breathy counts at each contact.

At 40 slaps, Yukimura’s behind was smarting. Sanada kneaded the skin gently, knowing that Yukimura’s heavy breathing meant that it wouldn’t take much to bring him over the edge.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from his duffel bag, Sanada stripped away his clothes. He groaned as his half-hard erection broke free of his tennis shorts. He covered his cock with lube as he gave it a few strokes, getting ready to reward Yukimura for following his orders.

He sat down on the bench beside Yukimura, untied his wrists, and took off his blindfold. At the sight of his Emperor’s erection, Yukimura sighed, braced his forearms on Sanada’s knees and took him into his mouth.

For the next few moments, Sanada allowed Yukimura’s sweet lips work on him. The smaller boy had long since mastered swallowing him whole, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of throat, and moaning around his erection. The sounds Yukimura made as he gorged on Sanada’s cock sounded so debauched that the Vice-captain knew he had to stop or else.

Grabbing the other boy’s hair, he pulled him off. He coated his fingers with lube as Yukimura bent over the bench again. Pressing a finger in carefully, Sanada stretched the other boy. He was only at two fingers when Yukimura spoke.

“Please, my Emperor. I’m more than ready.” Yukimura glanced over his shoulder at him, his face flushed, eyes pleading.

Wasting no more time, Sanada braced an arm beside Yukimura on the bench, his other hand guided his cock into the smaller boy slowly. The warmth surrounding his cock always took his breath away, no matter how many times they did this.

It took a bit for the captain to adjust, but he welcomed the burn as he voiced his want. And soon, the sounds Yukimura made escalated in volume until the other boy was sheathed all the way in. Sanada made a few shallow thrusts, the pleasure in his groin mounting.

Holding onto the bench on either side of Yukimura, Sanada sped up his movements. His cock hitting surely inside the smaller boy that made the captain of Rikkaidai moan lewdly.

“Aah! Aah! Harder, my Emperor!” Yukimura bit his lip, Sanada’s thrusts hitting him right in the prostate. He gripped the bench underneath him tightly, the wood creaking as it supported him.

Just a few more… Yukimura looked over at the other boy when the thrusts suddenly stopped. He groaned loudly as Sanada’s cock slipped out of him.

Sanada was laying down on the floor, his cock standing proudly above his torso. He beckoned at Yukimura with a finger, a corner of his lips quirked in a mischievous smile.

“Ride me, Seiichi.”

Crawling over to the taller boy, Yukimura placed his knees on either side of his hips. He rose up slightly, his hands guiding Sanada’s cock into him.

After fumbling a bit, there came that miraculous slide that made the smaller boy groan loudly. He leaned his hands against Sanada’s chest as he rotated his hips slowly, loving the feeling of being full.

“Move, Seiichi.” Came Sanada’s command. Yukimura raised his hips then sank down onto the Vice-Captain’s cock, slowly at first, then getting faster as he got a rhythm going.

The image of the powerful captain of Rikkaidai riding his dick and losing it brought Sanada closer to the edge. Wrapping a hand around the smaller boy’s arousal, he stroked him roughly as Yukimura continued to ride him, his pale chest gleaming with perspiration.

Grunting as he thrusted up into Yukimura’s body, the smaller boy’s back arched suddenly as he came, painting his stomach and chest with his release, his moans bouncing off the walls of the clubroom.

Sanada laid Yukimura down onto the floor as he chased after his own climax, the smaller boy holding onto the bench’s legs behind him as his vice-captain continued pounding into him, moaning Sanada’s name loudly as his insides were coated by hot semen. He pulled down Sanada’s head to kiss him, thanking him for this moment.

It took a while for them to recover their strength enough to get up and go to the showers to clean up.

Underneath the spray of warm water, Sanada took Yukimura again. His voice getting hoarse as the taller boy fucked him out of his mind once again with his legs wrapped around the other’s hips. His body trapped between the wall and Sanada’s cock.

The next day when Kirihara asked why their captain’s voice sounded as if he’d lost it, Sanada’s composure almost broke at Yukimura’s answer.

“It must be from something I swallowed yesterday.” Kirihara looked confused for a moment, decided to ignore what the captain said, and walked towards one of the tennis courts.

A few yards away, Yanagi was chuckling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yukimura and Sanada always make me think of smut. So, here it is.


End file.
